


Locked Up

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Cages, Humiliation, Kinktober, M/M, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Bucky goes snooping into things he shouldn't and pays the price for it____Kinktober prompt 6: Humiliation





	Locked Up

Bucky was a curious man by nature. He always wanted to know how something worked or what new things that the future might hold. It was what had led him to going out to the Stark expo the night before he was due to be shipped out to war back in the forties. It was also what had led him to going through Tony’s closet while the man in question was busy in a board meeting and unlikely to catch him in the act.

He wasn’t too worried that JARVIS would rat him out to Tony. After all, this was his bedroom too and while he may be in Tony’s closet, they kept certain items for both of them in there so it wasn’t like Bucky had _no_ reason to be in Tony’s closet. It was just in this particular instance he might have been taking advantage of that trust to sneak a peek at a surprise Tony had mentioned having finished for him just last night.

Pulling their toy box out from the back of the closet Bucky was careful opening the lid. He wouldn’t put it past Tony to had made some kind of booby trap to keep him out until the genius was ready to reveal the new toy he had made for his lover. There was no trap however and Bucky’s eyes widened when he saw what Tony had made for him. It was a beautiful new cock cage that Bucky could tell without a shadow of a doubt would fit perfectly around his dick.

The cage was the same hot rod red of Tony’s suit with a bright gold lock that would keep it snugly in place for as long as the wearer wanted it. Bucky closed his eyes and couldn’t suppress a moan at the thought of the cage wrapped around his dick keeping it soft while Tony teased him until he was ready to play with it. Just the thought was already starting to get Bucky hard in his pants and that was the exact opposite of what he wanted right now.

Closing the toy chest back up Bucky hurried out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Turning on the cold tap Bucky thrust a washcloth under the water and made quick work shucking out of his pants, setting the cock cage reverently aside on the counter top. Once the washcloth was cold and wet he gingerly held it against it cock, hissing at the unpleasant sensation but feeling his budding erection wither away immediately like he knew it would.

When he was nice and soft again Bucky dried himself off and slowly pulled the cock cage into place. He was right that it was a perfect fit and the feeling of the smooth metal sliding over his dick was enough to threaten to make him hard all over again. Or at least it was until the lock snapped into place preventing any further erections until it was unlocked and removed.

Bucky’s knees went weak and he almost slid down to the bathroom floor before locking his legs to keep himself upright. Leaning against the counter Bucky fisted himself in his flesh hand, feeling the way the metal encased his cock keeping him soft and helpless and oh so at Tony’s mercy. He didn’t know why being locked up like this did it for him, but the idea of not being able to control his own erection, of having someone else decide when and if he was allowed to get hard made heat curl in his stomach in embarrassment but also arousal at the same time.

Slowly he made his way back into the bedroom and flopped down onto the middle of the bed. Time passed like sand through an hourglass which Bucky was barely aware of. His whole world had condensed down to his cock and his inability to get hard despite wanting to so badly. Eventually as the sunlight moved across the room Bucky became aware of just how long he had been laying on the bed in his new cock cage and that Tony would be returning from his board meeting anytime now.

Reaching once more for the cage Bucky’s fingers brushed against the lock and his eyes flew open with the sinking realization that there hadn’t been a key with the cage in the box when he had found it. No key meant that he couldn’t get the cage off and if he couldn’t get the cage off than Tony would know that he had been snooping around when he shouldn’t have been. Desperately Bucky’s hands went down to his cock as though he would be able to get the cage off by force of will alone.

“Missing something?” Tony’s voice sounded from the doorway of the bedroom.

Bucky sat up on the bed on his knees so that he was looking at Tony in the doorway and felt himself blush hard enough that he was sure that his chest was just as red as his face.

Tony smirked and reached under his shirt to pull out a thin cord that had a shiny gold key hanging from it. “I had a feeling you might just be a naughty boy and go looking through things that you shouldn’t have. So I decided to just keep this here with me for safe keeping. After all, if I can’t trust you not to ruin a surprise how can I trust you not to lose the only way to get you out of that cage?”

Bucky groaned and felt himself strain against the cage, cock held tight and kept soft. Even without the ability to get hard precum was already starting to leak from his tip. This was the kind of torture that he had been anticipating from Tony the moment he had seen what his surprise in the toy box was but it was so much better in reality than any fantasy he could have thought up.

“Tony,” he groaned, not sure whether he was pleading for release or for more pleasurable torture.

Tony was very clear how he wanted to take it. Stalking over like a wild animal having cornered its prey, Tony slid up onto the bed behind Bucky until his chest was flush with Bucky’s back and reached down to grab hold of the cage and Bucky’s soft dick inside of it.

“What would you have done if I hadn’t have been finished with this yet?” he teased. “What would you have done if I didn’t have a key ready and waiting to go? You’d be stuck in this cage until I had the time to make one and you know how fast my free time can disappear. Projects for SI. Upgrades for the Avengers. It could be a while until I had the spare time to make a key and you’d be stuck in this cage the whole time.”

Bucky was panting by that point. Thoughts of just how long he might have to stay locked up in the cage swirling around in his head. It would be the best kind of torture and it would be all his own fault. He also knew that Tony wouldn’t have wasted the opportunity to tease him at every turn. Using every trick he knew that would usually get Bucky hard in seconds, now unable to so much as twitch inside his cage.

Tony wasn’t done though, still whispering in Bucky’s ear as his thumb traveled over the head of Bucky’s cock spreading around the precum leaking out.

“Image going days stuck in your little cage huh. Walking around the tower. Talking with Nat. Sparring with Steve. All the while your pretty little cock is all locked up. I wonder if Steve would notice something different if you brushed up against him while you sparred. What do you think he’d say if he knew how much you liked having you cock caged up so you couldn’t play with it until I let you?”

Bucky face flamed red at the humiliating thought of Steve knowing just how much he liked it when he couldn’t get hard because of a cage. Bucky wasn’t even sure why he liked it so much, just that he did. That didn’t mean he wanted everyone else in the tower knowing about it but he was just as sure if he had to wear the cage for days on end it would get out. They lived and trained together so closely there was very little in the way of privacy when it came to washing up after working out in the gym or after a fight. There would be no way that someone wouldn’t spot the cage around his cock and know just what it was for and what he begged Tony to do to him.

Feeling Bucky coming apart under his hands Tony nibbled at Bucky’s earlobe and thrust his jean clad erection against Bucky’s bare ass letting him feel just how hard he was.

“I wonder what would happen if we got called out on a mission with you like this,” Tony continued. “Maybe it would help you focus on the bad guys more with your cock locked away instead thinking about how you’d fuck me once we were done. Not that you would be doing much of the fucking. Not with this pretty little thing all locked down until I decide to let you out.

“How long would you let me go, huh? How long would you let me keep you all locked up? Unable to get hard. Unable to fuck my ass. Completely at my mercy until I decided to let you out to play.”

“Fuck,” Bucky cursed as he ground back against Tony’s cock digging into his ass through Tony’s pants. It was humiliating just how much a simple piece of metal could take him apart like this. He should be stronger. He should be able to hold out better but he never could. Snap a cage on his cock and suddenly he was a mewling piece of clay ready to be molded to any of Tony’s whims.

“However long you wanted me in one,” Bucky answered Tony’s question. “Would stay in it forever if that’s what you wanted.”

“Oh fuck,” Tony let out his own curse at Bucky’s words. It was one thing to tease his lover about keeping him locked up for as long as he wanted. It was something else to hear Bucky beg for it.

Tony couldn’t stop himself from grinding his cock harder against Bucky’s ass, his boyfriend’s words playing through his head on repeat until he couldn’t take it any longer and came in his pants. A low groan dragged out of Tony as his orgasm washed over him in waves, his hand tightening reflexively around Bucky’s caged cock they way he normally would if he had actually been fucking his boyfriend.

Bucky moaned deep and loud at the way Tony’s hand twisted around his dick, teasing it just the way he liked with no way to actually do anything about it. It was still locked up and the key was still around Tony’s neck. All he could do was lean back against his lover and let Tony tease him until he couldn’t take it anymore.

When Tony’s rutting tapered off Bucky was still panting and squirming in his arms. The genius leaned in and placed a chaste kiss against Bucky’s neck before slowly letting go and pulling away.

“Well I need to go get cleaned up,” Tony said, standing up and pulling away from Bucky once he was sure that his boyfriend wouldn’t fall over without the support. “I think I’m going to hold onto this key for a while. That should be a fitting punishment for going through things that you shouldn’t be. Tonight we can see if you can convince me that you deserve to be unlocked. Until then, have fun.”

With a wink in Bucky’s direction Tony sauntered away into the bathroom to wash himself down before changing into clean clothes leaving Bucky kneeling there on the bed, aroused and straining against the cage with no relief in sight. Bucky’s whole body flushed at the thought of the sight he must make as he laid back on the bed all spread out. The thought of anyone besides Tony seeing him like this made him want to curl up in a hole but at the same time it also made his arousal spike higher.

The contradicting sensations left Bucky laying there squirming on the bed with no possibility of relief any time soon. It was all his own fault for being in this position in the first place. If he had just waited for Tony to give him the cage as a surprise then he might be getting some relief sooner then tonight. It was the best decision he had made all week.


End file.
